Animal Phenotyping Core A thorough understanding of the processes controlling the response to nutrients and of the mechanisms that contribute to obesity and related metabolic diseases is required if we are to effectively combat these conditions. The detailed analysis of animals with altered metabolism (e.g. due to dietary, molecular, genetic, or pharmacological manipulation) at a level that reveals basic underlying mechanisms of control requires specialized expertise and technology not normally available to individual investigators. Established in 2006, the goals of the MNORC Animal Phenotyping Core was are to provide state-of-the art equipment, services and consultative advice regarding the detailed metabolic phenotyping of rodent models of metabolic diseases. The Animal Phenotyping Core makes the metabolic analysis of rodent models of disease available, expeditious, affordable, effective, and convenient for individual investigators. In addition to providing education, consultation and advice regarding the analysis of rat and mouse models with altered metabolism, the Core provides phenotyping services on specialized equipment that it operates. Specifically, the core determines body composition and utilizes the CLAMS apparatus and other systems to examine metabolic rate, respiratory quotient, food consumption, and activity in rodent models of metabolic disease. The Core also examines the response to exercise and examines cardiovascular and ether parameters by telemetry in rodents. The Core performs hyperinsulinemic/euglycemic clamp studies including specialized analysis of metabolite storage and release in rats and mice, as well as providing catheterization/cannulation services and tissue harvesting in rodents. Thus, overall, the Animal Phenotyping Core will consultatively aid individual investigators in designing an appropriate experimental plan for the metabolic analysis of animal models relevant to obesity and then provide the tools and services necessary to effect this analysis. This research is relevant to public health because it will increase our understanding of the events that underlie the development of obesity and its complications, and hence will facilitate the development of improved diagnostic, prevention and treatment strategies.